


Crow's New Hero new arrival

by Sides_LV



Series: Crow's journey [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted Kidnapping, Fights, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio Fight, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Kozume Kenma, I've written down their powers, Kidnapping, POV First Person, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Kozume Kenma, Protective Nekoma, Scared Hinata Shouyou, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Violence, character order - Freeform, is just the way, most characters will appear later on, powers, runaways - Freeform, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sides_LV/pseuds/Sides_LV
Summary: Hinata Shoyo grew up living a normal life with his two closest friends. They met by accident saving each other in the process and found they share one strange thing that most children their age didn't. Magical abilities that were believed to just be stories. That's what opened a door to an entire new view as they enter a live-in high school made for people just like them. Where they can learn how to use the gifts they have to save those without from evil. That comes after dealing with a school divided up into groups that mostly don't get along well. and surviving the upcoming group assignment and his strange new roommate that just won't talk to him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Series: Crow's journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193237
Kudos: 2





	1. New School New Dream

(Hinata’s pov)

An alarm rang, waking me up early in the morning. I had to set one mainly because of my trouble waking up on time. There was only one main reason for this and I know it may seem strange, but today was my first day at a new school. Most people would be nervous about today but not me and there’s a clear reason behind it. The school I’m going to is different, way different compared to normal schools. Even so it's the only place I can go, if I want to hide that is.

In the world we live in now a good percent of the population possesses a power of some sort. But the thing is some who have one of these strange powers don’t do good things. They attack innocent people, some who have powers and some who don’t. It doesn't really matter to them.

That’s where my new school comes into play. They basically train people to become heroes so we can keep peace. It's a very difficult school to get into so I’m a bit surprised that i actually got in. My parents were both happy that I get to achieve my dream and fully-heartedly supported me. Even Natsu, after a long day of promising that she could steal my room for a while, agreed and was excited hearing that I might become a hero.

I jumped out of my bed nearly falling onto the floor. I had plenty of time but I still needed to get ready early. Grabbing the extra pair of clothes that I set aside last night, I changed throwing the clothes I was wearing onto my bed. It was anything very fancy that I was wearing just a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

“I should get my luggage now. It’s best not to keep them waiting for longer than necessary.” There were two bags that I was taking with me: one that had clothes and the other held random things I wanted to bring with me. Grabbing the last two things, my phone and charger, I put them both in a bag.

That’s when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. “Shrimp you ready or what?” I chuckled hearing one of my oldest friends complain.

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready just let me grab my bags then we can leave.” I replied picking both bags up and slinging one over my shoulder. I opened the door and came face to face with my friend's stuipid smirk.

“Well you’re lucky that we decided to leave early. Yamaguchi is waiting downstairs. Now do you have the letter to get into the school?” classic Tsukishima, I know sometimes he may seem mean but it's just the way he acts. He’s been one of the main reasons I don’t mind completely leaving home to go to the school. Because him and my other friend Yamaguchi both are like me, with a strange power that scared some of the other children when we were younger.

“We both know that Yama wouldn’t leave without me. He keeps his promises.”

He looked away from me as we walked down the stairs. “Shut up. We have to leave right away so there’s no time to talk.” He pointed at the door clearly wanting me to go outside. I went along with it and went outside waiting for him and Yama. I think there’s supposed to be some sort of bus coming to pick us up but I’m not sure when. We were the only students from around here so we had to call ahead if we wanted to take the bus.

Outside I stood waiting. I looked around at the home I knew for so long. I smiled remembering a lot of fun moments that happened but only for a second as I heard the door open once again.

Yamaguchi was the first to step out, he was only carrying one bag so I’m guessing he sent any other bags ahead. Tsuki did say we could do that before so I’m guessing it worked out that way. “The driver should be here any second. Apparently she’s a graduate from the school or it was something like that. She’s supposed to be a crazy driver but she’s the only one who can take us to the school.” Tsukishima explained.

“Well I guess if we crash then we can blame you.” I added, making Yamaguchi laugh.

“Yeah Tsuki it’s your fault if that happens.” He sighed, shaking his head.

I noticed something, a bus, coming our way fast. I think if they didn’t know we were waiting, that the bus might have gone past us. When it did stop a lady was sitting at the driver's seat a smile on her face. “So you’re the three students I’m here to pick up right?” she asked. “If so I’m Saeko Tanaka and I‘ll be your driver today.”

“Yeah we’re the student’s you’re looking for.” Tsukishima stepped onto the bus, walking to the back and taking a seat. I ended up sitting close to the front, out of habit I guess. I could tell Yamaguchi was torn between where to sit. I waved pointing at the back as a signal that it was fine. He gave a small smile in return and went to the back.

I fell asleep on the ride there which may have been a good thing. I heard that this place was hard to find, even if you had an amazing memory, you would still end up going in circles trying to find out where the school was. When I woke up we we’re driving past a gate, I think just opened, and Saeko parked the bus. She turned around and yelled. “Welcome to your new school! Just be careful not to make the other groups mad.”

“Other groups?”

“Yeah everyone is separated into groups. They tend to be a decent size each time adding new students to old one. Each group works together for certain assignments no matter what grade you’re in.” she explained, opening the bus door. “Now hurry and go sign in. Today is the only time where none of the teachers care if you wander around without reason. So hurry.”

Stepping outside of the bus I saw the school. It was bigger than any school I have ever seen. It was probably also one of the most complex looking schools too. There were many people walking about; some wearing a uniform while others weren’t. I guess the one without the uniform were new like me.

The first building was a little taller than the others. It looked like it might have around six floors, maybe seven but I’m not sure. I think this is the dorm building and from what Tanaka-san told me I’m guessing they split up the students into groups. I wonder what my group is like.

Gathering my bags I walked to the building and up to a desk. I guess it was a reception-type desk. I waited for a moment as a man stepped up to the desk, clearly noticing that I was there. “Hello I’m guessing you’re looking for your dorm and group right?”

“Yeah I am. This was the first building I saw and it looked like it had plenty of room so it made sense to me.” I explained, placing a letter I received on the desk.

He picked up the paper and read over it quickly. “Well Hinata Shoyo it’s nice to have you at our school. I’m Takeda, a teacher and I guess you could say receptionist here. If you need help finding a certain classroom or building let me know.” Takeda handed me a set of keys. “Your group's dorms are on the third floor. You can take the elevator or the stairs. You belong to the Karasuno group. It might be best to head over quickly before dark, we have a small rule against being out of dorms, without permission, past a certain time. They will explain more in the coming days so be on the lookout.”

I ended up talking to him for a while longer, listening to little bits of information about the school mix in with the strange powers here. Once we finished talking I wasn’t surprised to see that almost an hour had passed. It took me another thirty just to find the stairs and I was too tired to look for the elevator instead. So I walked up the steps, or more rather ran up the steps.

The second floor belonged to a group called Nekoma? I think it was a strange name for a group but I can't complain either. It's about as good as my group's name. As I passed there were around three walking around the hall on that floor. Deciding to ignore it and went onto the next flight of stairs.

Finally I reached my floor, it was the same as the floor below. A giant glass door stood in front of the staircase, separating the two from each other. I tried to push the door open but it was futile, the door was locked. “Maybe the key will work…” I mumbled to myself looking at the key I now held in my hand. Lifting the key up I placed it inside the lock and turned it. Instantly I heard a click and the door opened. I stepped inside and set my bags down next to the wall, away from the walkway.

The door opened up to a large room, several smaller rooms spread out from all sides. One of the doors directly across from where I stood was cracked open. I had to admit I was a little curious, so I crept closer and knocked. There was a crash on the other side followed by someone running closer to the door before the swung it open completely.

“You’re one of the new guys right?” a very excited voice asked.

“Yeah I was told to come to the Karasuno dorms before it got late. Sorry if I scared whatever that crash was. I didn’t really know what to do.” I admitted. The boy in front of me just laughed.

“Nah you’re good. It was more like scaring someone, more like it was just unexpected and Asahi dropped a vase. Oh I'm Nishinoya by the way but you can just call me Noya.” he turned around to head back inside the room. “Just stay here for a second while I get the leader of our group. Oh and you can sit down on one of the chairs over there if you want.” Nishinoya said before returning into the room.

I found a chair, which was hidden more in the corner of the room. I took a seat and leaned back against the wall as I waited. The main room was actually much larger than what I imagined it to be, which might not mean much considering I only learned of this school right before school ended last year.

I didn’t have to wait long before Noya and three others walked outside of the room, the one right behind him having light grey hair. He stepped out of line and came to greet me I think.

“First of welcome to the Karasuno team, I’m Sugawara, a third year here. I’m sorry we weren’t here to officially welcome you earlier but we were getting the place set up. That room we just came out of is like a meeting room for team assignments and we had to get four extra chairs set up. Nevermind that, if you don’t mind what’s your name? We received a list of the four new members but it didn’t exactly say what they looked like.” Sugawara explained.

“Oh I understand, I’m pretty sure I only got lucky about being checked in before it got crowded. And I'm Hinata Shoyo. It's nice to meet you.”

“Well Hinata, your room is down this hall. Sorry to say but every dorm has two who stay in it. Your dorm mate might not arrive until after a few days though. So go ahead and set up your side of the room. One of the second years will come and tell you when the others arrive.” Sugawara stepped over to one of the doors to the left of where I stood, he pulled the slide door, weird, open and threw a key over to me. Five, huh guess that's just how they number the rooms.

Grabbing my two bags I walked down the hall looking for room five. The doors were spread out a lot, which made me wonder how they did all of this to a room that didn’t seem to have too much room in it from the outside. My dorm was directly across from room six which wasn’t a surprise, guess I’ll meet them later.

Inserting the second key I had the door, once again, slid open until I stepped through. The room definitely had a lot of space between the two sides that’s for sure. Whoever designed the room, must have already picked who got which side. The right side was very plain, a single bed with a dark blue cover, a tall mirror leaning against the wall, a dresser, and a bookshelf filled with many books. Meanwhile the left side had my fireproof blankets, a dresser with several drawers opened slightly, and a stack of notebooks and pens laying on top, so far I like my side better.

Walking over to the dresser I picked up the top notebook and looked over it. I had written down my main power along with the two sub powers I had, it was mainly just in case I ever needed to explain it to someone but I enjoyed updating the pages sometimes. A thought ran through my head after rereading the first page, if I combined my fire with the wing ability then could I become like a phoenix of sorts? I’ll need to test that out later on, that is if Yama doesn't find out first.

I let out a yawn and fell back onto my bed, I was a bit tired so maybe a little sleep wouldn’t hurt. Not even bothering to move under the covers I moved towards the pillow that laid at the head of my bed and closed my eyes upon contact.


	2. New Friends or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata learns a bit more about his new school when a little trouble finds him

There was a single knock at my door, it was quiet so I almost didn't hear it at first. Then after a few seconds another knock came this time much louder than the one before. I jumped to my feet stumbling as I missed a step and went to open the door. But when I stepped outside the room no one was there. "I was sure someone was here a second go." I muttered to myself.

"Turn around" someone tapped on my shoulder and my head quickly glanced behind where I stood. Again no one was there, strange. Then as I reached over to pull the door shut I came face to face with whoever was messing with me. I jumped back accidentally setting the bottom of my feet on fire as I reached the floor. They were laughing whoever or whatever they were, probably didn't see the fire starting to spread yet.

Rolling my eyes I lifted my left arm up, letting my eyes change from their usual brown to an almost fire-like color. Lifting my head up slowly the fire began to swirl around where I stood, finally gaining the mysterious person's attention as they watched what I was doing curiously. Can't really blame them for being curious though, there's bound to be a lot of new students each possibly having some great ability or power.

Finally as the fire piled up into a small circle I crouched and used my other hand to pick it up, instantly dispersing into many particles that had a slight glow as they fell. "So let me guess, you're the second year that Sugawara said would come tell me that the others arrived?" I asked.

"Oh that, yeah name's Tanaka and if you haven't guessed yet I can teleport." He added with a smirk. So that explains how he kept disappearing before I could see him. "And I have no idea exactly what your power is but it looked awesome. Anyway you're right the other two just walked in, your roommate didn't though. Now it's time for the big introduction." He explained walking back down the hall.

After closing the door I followed and found; including Tanaka, eight under students standing across from the main door. And that must mean that the other two were standing over.... "Hey Sho! So we all got put in the same group. I guess it makes sense since we all live almost next door to each other."

"Yeah but it works out better that way right? We can get Tsuki to summon that one spirit again. What was its name? The golem again"

Remembering that we weren't alone I stopped talking and waited for Sugawara to say something, considering the fact that he looked ready to speak before Me and Yamaguchi started talking.

"Well it seems you know each other already, just makes things a bit easier for us. Anyway we for the introduction all we do is introduce ourselves and explain our abilities or power. If you don't mind we can go first."

"Yeah might be best to let them go first at least then we can figure out how to work out our place in any group battle." Tsukishima stated.

"Ok then I'm Sugawara, a third year, and I'm an empath. So you can't really lie about emotions around me." He pushed another person forward who looked annoyed for a moment.

"Well I'm the group's leader Daichi Sawamura, but everyone just calls me Daichi and I can control minds. So as long as there's no causing trouble with the other groups." he glared at Tanaka. "There will be no need for my power. And the last third year is Asahi and you'll learn about him more later though. For certain reasons we think it's best to have at least one surprise for group battles." he took a step backwards joining the two other third years.

The second years quickly introduced themselves then the five of them dispersed heading back to their dorms. Besides Tanaka who's power I already figured out and Noya who said he wanted to keep it a secret for a while. There were three others, who were more calm than the other two. There was Ennoshita Chikara who only gave a hint to his power, it had something to do with keeping an eye on everyone. Kinoshita Hisashi introduced himself next, right before he finished he transformed into a crow leaving no extra needed explanation. Finally there was Narita Kazuhito who just said to let him know if we found any insects around the main room.

Now us three first years stood across from the third years no clue as to why or what was going on. Asahi stepped up holding three pendants motioning for us to take one. At first each one looked the same that was until I held one in my own hand. The greyish color it once had changed to a dark blue, the same happening to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"Those pendants are sort of a sign showing which group you belong to so we ask that whenever you leave the dorms. Even if it's just heading down stairs, that you were these. And if you ever see a bright blue glow hurry back here as fast as you can." He nodded and walked away giving a small wave before disappearing down the hallway.

"Sorry for taking so long but there's one more thing you should know. Starting tomorrow until the end of next week an event, you could call it, will be going on. Each one of the six groups will be getting a role of sorts being a hero, villain, or civilian and out of classes they want us to act the part. This year we got civilians along with one other group so try to stick close together. The rest you'll find out on your own, but don't use any power during the event, that's the only rule." Sugawara tried to explain, it was a bit confusing but I understood enough of it.

"And if you run into any of the villains of the week let Suga know and you'll see something funny happen. If you're lucky that is. Now you can go back to your rooms if you want to get settled in. Just be up early tomorrow we have to meet the other civilian team and then you're free to do whatever you want." Saying a quick goodbye I ran back to my room. While Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both got their room key and followed after me.

It turns out they got the room across from me, shouldn't have been surprised about that but somehow I still was. I was going to offer to help them unpack because I knew at least one of them sent a bunch of stuff ahead. But a sudden drowsiness came over me, looking back to the pendant that I held in my hand I noticed the bright glow they warned us about. My guess was that it drained our powers to work, so it made sense to get back here.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." I yawned, opening my door, which I forgot to lock, and lazily stepping over to my bed. I set the pendant down on the dresser and laid back on my bed. Pulling the blanket over my head I fell asleep quite quickly.

The next morning was very quiet when I woke up, either everyone was still sleeping or on the opposite side of the dorms. I got changed as fast as I could throwing on a plain shirt and pants, along with a jacket that was already in my dresser. Lastly I put the pendant in my pocket and ran out the door, this time locking it.

"Is it time to go already? I asked, stepping into the main room where a few already stood waiting."

"Shoyo! Ryu told me what happened yesterday. How did you do that? With the fire all swirling around and disappearing!" Nishinoya asked. Sugawara chuckled, overhearing Noya's question.

"It's pretty simple I guess...Daichi look out!" I shouted, making him jump at my sudden shout. And inches from where he stood Tanaka appeared, having teleported ready to scare someone but shocked to see us staring at him.

"H-how did you do that?" Nishinoya laughed, losing his balance a little as he tried to calm himself down.

"Yeah, and why'd you warn him? It was going to be an awesome scare. That probably would have had me doing chores all day.....nevermind thanks for the save." Tanaka's mood quickly changed upon realizing what his fate would have been.

"Oh that, it's a less useful power. It just gives me a heads up when somethings going to happen but strangely it only works for other people not me." I shrugged, noticing Yamaguchi walking over to join us with Tsuikshima locking their dorm's door.

"Well I guess us seven can go ahead, Ennoshita and Kinoshita will be there later. And the main reason is just to introduce the new students anyway, so you'll have a little help hiding from the 'villains'. So ready to go?" Sugawara asked.

A sudden idea came to my mind and I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of it. So I took a chance and asked. "Where is the closest window that opens. I have a fun idea."

Suga just looked at Daichi who shrugged equally confused about my plan. "What's this plan on yours and is it going to cause us any trouble?"

"It's just a fun entrance plan and it will work. I've done it many times before. Just asked Yama if you want to be sure, he was there a lot of the time."

"Don't tell me you'r-"

"Yup it's that one." I interrupted him, earning a sigh in response.

"If it really is what I'm thinking about then the only people we should worry about are the ones below us. But he's right this certain plan hasn't failed."

"Then I'm guessing you have your own way down if we agree? Instead of using the elevator like the rest of us." Quick nod and I could tell He finally gave in. "Outside the glass door, the window closest to the elevator on the right. That's the easiest one to open. We'll be down there in a bit if the elevator doesn't take too long."

Taking that as a sign or permission I ran outside the glass door connecting the main room to the small hallway. The window that Suga mentioned was actually a bit smaller than I imagined but I still managed to fit through now sitting on the side on the window. My feet swinging off in the air with nothing below me for a great distance.

The door opened once again, this time followed by many different footsteps falling silent, stopping right before they passed me. "Do you always have to do this? Or did you want to scare them too?" Tsukishima smirked, noticing the confused looks I was getting.

"Both, you know I love a good scare when I'm doing it! Well I'll see you at the bottom." I counted down quickly pushing myself off in a jump and dived down. Hearing the sudden shouts of fear coming from above I couldn't help but laugh as that gained the attention of a group bellow.

"Guess it's time." I whispered, as a small pain spread through my back where two shiny, wings newly formed. A pair dark as midnight started moving in sync to slow my downfall until I hit the ground safely. Kneeling down to catch my breath I let the pair of wings lay against the ground seeing several smaller feathers scattering away upon impact.

"Agashii did you see that!" A very loud voice yelled.

"Yes I did but please focus on making sure he's alright before you get too excited. Hey kid, can you hear me? Can you move?" I nodded hopefully answering the new person's question. "Ok that's good. Considering the floor I think you fell, or well I mean flew from, you must be one of the Crows, right?" another nod as I stood up still out of breath.

"You...you mean Karasuno...right? If so then yeah." Finally my breathing went back to normal and repeated what I said just to be safe. "Thought it would have been a fun surprise entrance but I did not know it was that FAR off of the ground. I'm guessing you're the other civilian group since yours is the only other one I see. "

"Hinata! What were you thinking!!" Sugawara shouted. I was definitely in trouble. "You could have at least told us the full plan of yours instead of doing whatever that was! You're staying in the dorms for the rest of the day after this ok." The last part I could tell was not a question so I just agreed. Moving over and standing next to Yamaguchi who was trying not to laugh.

"So Akaashi, any ideas for who we'll have to stay clear of?"

"I'd have to say Shiratorizawa, and possibly Nekoma. Kuroo didn't talk to Bokuto at all yesterday so that may have something to do with it. If it's not them then definitely Aoba Johsai. Oikawa's been hiding since the roles were handed out."

"If they're the villains then we might have a big problem. Especially considering the fact that he's almost always around Iwaizumi, they are a dangerous duo."

I stood back and listened to them talk when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye, standing on a ledge. They were staring right at me, pointing at were I stood when another appeared crouching next to them. Poking tsukishima's arm I pointed at where the mysterious people were but there was no response. He just stood there not moving, not even a slight clue of him even being alive. Looking around at anyone close by they were the same. Not moving, not blinking, stone-like it was scary I have to admit.

"Hey is anyone the-" I coughed trying to speak once again but I heard nothing. What is happening? Found that the small pair had gained yet another person walking towards me. Each one wore a mask covering their entire face. The first one lifted up his arm and nodded. Before I could tell what they did I was falling, hitting the ground hard from the small distance. I couldn't move which was extremely strange, because no matter how hard I tried it just wouldn't work. My wings had basically fallen apart, leaving a wing-like imprint of feathers on either side of where I laid. If I wasn't currently worried about what was going on I might have thought it looked cool.

"This is a new kid, isn't he?" the third, shorter masked figure asked.

"Who knows. Karasuno always causes trouble no matter what role they have. So this is payback for last year." the first figure responded a bit of anger in their voice. "Just-you know what to do. Keep time frozen until I get this kid back to the base, but first." I felt myself being picked up and slung over someone's shoulder. The sight of my group getting further and further away every time I blinked. Until finally my eyes stayed shut un aware of what had happened.


	3. Lost Crow and Friendly Neko

I yawned, glancing around my new but strange surroundings. I was laying on a blanket spread across the ground, in a very dark room with a door that I’m almost a hundred percent sure is locked.

I sighed. If this is a part of the assignment then I’m not allowed to use my fire. So that means not being able to see for who knows how long. “Great, just great, first was that little stunt I pulled. Now it’s this. I wonder what their reaction was though, maybe I scared Tsuki for once, probably not though.”

Moving my hand around in front of me, I searched to see if there was anything. My fingers brushed over something metal and it rolled away making a “clunk” sound as it hit something. The door, with a small crack of light breaking from the bottom, was my only way to see even a little.

“Hello~ are you awake now little crow?” a knock against the door before it creaked open enough for one dark red eye to look through. “You are, wonderful! Welcome to the home of us villains. Thought you might get a little lonely so we brought you a friend.” the door swung open this time turning on a light. When I looked up He had thrown another person inside, them making a small yelp-like noise as they hit the ground and rolled over.

“A friend of mine will be here soon to bring you two food from the school cafeteria, hopefully it won’t be too long. The disappearance of a civilian and a promising hero on the first day is sure to cause panic. Well bye bye~”

The door slammed shut and I heard a lock before he walked away. Finally I could see where I was. The room was exactly as I expected it to be empty, with a few more sheets stacked neatly in the corner. No window, one door, nothing except or air filling the room.

“Oww…” my attentioned turned to my new companion, I guess you could say that, as they sat up holding one arm closest to his chest.

“Are you ok?” I asked moving closer a few inches. He nodded in response, lifting his head a little and pushing a few strands of blond hair away for a second.

“Yeah I’m fine. It’s not the first time this has happened to me. Some just forget that I’m a little weaker than others, but I’m used to it.” He replied quietly. “Let me guess you’re the missing kid from this morning, huh?”

“Yeah that’s me.” I sheepishly admitted. “I’m Hinata Shoyo and I just got here yesterday. So I had like zero idea what was going on when everyone froze. Wait What about you? How’d you end up here?”

“Ah so you fell for their trick it’s nothing to be ashamed of many have, you just weren’t lucky today.” He let out a sigh. “I didn’t mean to get stuck here, but I kinda fell for the same trick as you. Our main captor is tricky with how he plans stuff out. There’s two people he keeps around him the most during this time. One who can stop time for everyone except a single person and the other who has Telekinesis. Which would explain how he got these on me without anyone realizing.” He lifted both wrists showing me a pair of matching silverish bracelets. “They cancel out most powers including mine so we might be here for a while. At least until Kuro realizes I never came back from getting something to drink.”

“So we just stay here, then?”

“Well Shoyo, do you have any power to make any kind of heat? If so we can use that to get these things off and I can take care of everything else.”

“Yeah, I can. But you have to be very still, it’s a bit tricky to control fire against any shaking form or surface.” I replied, summoning a small flame in my right hand, using the other to hold the bracelet still as I increased the flames' heat. “Wait what should I call you? You never said.”

“Kenma.” he said in a monotone voice, unfazed by the fire hovering over his wrist.

Getting the second bracelet off was surprisingly easier than the first. Kenma quickly got up after the sound of metal hitting the floor echoed through the room. Rubbing his wrist a little were a small burn mark appeared he took a step back and closed his eyes. Whispering something as he suddenly started to change how he appeared. It was like a videogame character had come to life as a knight stood in the exact spot Kenma did almost moments ago.

“Stand back!” he ordered, his voice echoing through the knight’s helmet. He ran forward, and kicked the door making the hinge of the door brake. With a quick look into the hall he motioned for me to fall. “It’s safe to go now. Keep running no matter what. This may be just a school activity but everyone takes it seriously, so they’ll put up a fight.”

We walked slowly through the hall with an eerie feeling that I just couldn’t get rid of. It was quiet and strangely calm. No clue or sign left that anyone was here. Until someone stepped on a creaky floorboard, instantly I was pushed behind Kenma as he took a protective stance in front of me. Inching towards the sound summoning an iron sword prepared to attack if needed.

A flash of grey sped past both of us, my eyes widening when I heard a laugh right behind me. “Oh Kenma, how nice to see you here. I thought your team didn’t let you go off on your own. But wait! You snuck off didn’t you? You got tired of him restricting what you did, including the only way you can improve.”

“Kenma let out a small growl as the knight armor disappeared, he refused to look up but if I’m being honest it was probably better off that way. “I didn’t sneak off! I just went to get a drink and before I could head back your little tag-team got me.” Kenma hissed, venom dripping in his voice filled with annoyance and anger. “Now, you’re going to let me and Shoyo leave this place or else.”

“Or else what little kitten? Us villains have to win this time and what better way than this?”

“Do that fire thing, you did earlier.” Kenma said, confusing both me and the unnamed person behind me. “Do that fire thing, the one that got the bracelet off. This time don’t hold back. Don’t worry about what happens and run when I tell you too.”

That time I understood, luckily it seemed the other guy didn’t as he asked Kenma what he was talking about. With the least amount of movement I could make a small flame that instantly began to grow in the palm of my hand. I dropped it making another slightly larger one in my opposite hand doing the same as before. It took a minute but the edges of the flames started to spread a circle forming around my ‘enemy’ as I stepped out of the growing circle. A firewall rose restricting his movements but not burning or even touching him. It only sat there growing until the wall of fire was almost as tall as me.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” I told him. “Just don’t move closer to the fire and nothing will happen. So Kenma are you ready to-Kenma what’s wrong!” crouching down next to him it was clear by the way he was acting that something happened without me noticing. He was coughing constantly no matter what I did, he just stayed like that for what felt like forever. Until he just fell over, landing on his side he curled up a little, I heard him cough a bit more but then nothing. It was just pure silence except for two words that rang in the back of my head for some reason. “Game Over.” Repeating itself every time I tried to get Kenma to wake up.

Wait, that other guy knew Kenma, even if he’s acting evil right now he might know what was going on. “Hey! Speedy guy! I got a question for you. If you answer me, I’ll let you out of the fire cage.”

“What is it?” He asked, annoyed from not being able to move.

“Do you know what happened to Kenma? I-i can’t really explain it but something is clearly wrong. He won’t wake up or even more anymore. See?” I made the fire wall drop a little, it still being high enough that he couldn’t jump or step over it.

“Yeah, they had to mix groups up for an unexpected game and we got put on the same team last year. He explained a lot of how his power worked but it can be a bit complicated depending on what's wrong. Ok I see, just stay calm for now there’s an easy way to tell what’s wrong. See how he’s holding his left wrist. Try to get him to let go. I'll tell you what to do afterwards.”

I gave a quick nod and carefully stepped around the floor to the direction Kenma was facing. I tried to lift his hand up but his other had a tight grip refusing to let go. “Seriously I’m trying to help you.” I groaned. Trying once again I somehow managed to make him let go of his wrist, his other hand falling to the floor.

“Ok, now what?”

Now at the bottom of his palm there should be a strange tattoo-looking picture. It resembles something like a batter level thing you would see on your phone. What does it say?”

Lifting his hand up I saw what he was talking about. It was a battery with the number five written just above a low shaded-in bar. “It says five. Not a good thing, right?”

“No he needs to get out of here fast. Let me out of this fire cage thing and I'll get him out. I may be playing a villain right now but in a way we’re all trying to become a hero of sorts. I’ll tell anyone that the games paused for now.”

“Ok, but what’s wrong with him? You still haven’t told me.” I lowered the fire to the floor letting it turn into tiny sparks as it disappeared. He walked over and crouched down, putting one arm under his knees and the other under where his head was lifting him up. “Can you go and open that door for me?”

“Yeah.” The first door I open, not surprising, someone was standing there and strangely they looked a little like the other guy. He ignored me and shoved his way by.

“So this were you were hiding, Osamu. I thought we planned to keep the suspension off of us for a day or two….what happened to him?”

“Same thing that happened last year in the woods. Only difference was this time he didn’t scream. He was just coughing a lot at that and sense there is no electricity of any kind here. I’m taking him back to the school and then hopefully this will fix itself. So if you're just gonna stand here the least you can do is find the Nekoma group if not then just head back to the cafeteria. I know everyone's hanging out there right now.”

“Fine, you do remember how to get out of here though right? And no I don’t mean just following one side of the wall until you get out.”

Osamu, I’m pretty sure that’s what his name is, sighed. “Yes, I stepped in paint before I came here. So I have a trail leading back in bright pink paint. Anyway come on kid….whatever your name was, let’s go. Just follow me or the pink paint on the floor.”

“It’s Hinata.” I told him as he walked out the door. The other guy closed the door and stepped away.

The layout of this place definitely was like a maze, even with both Osamu and the paint for me to follow my head was getting dizzy from all of the turns we had to take. Two lefts, going straight down the hall until we passed two doors and then a right at the third one. That was only the beginning, after walking down the same hallway for longer than five minutes we came to a flight of stairs leading on for a good while. Not sure how but with minors stumbles and trips I kept up with him.

His expression didn’t change ever since we left the first room, even now after he set Kenma down so we could rest for a second. Which I’m still not sure how I managed to last that long walking around.

We didn’t stay still for long. Almost too soon he had picked Kenma back up and began walking again. He didn’t even look back to see if I was following, luckily I still was cause I didn’t want to get lost. Three more staircases and five more times of turning left. We made it to the door. Outside it opened up to a forest. I think it was the one right outside the school. “You go on ahead and find your group. I’ll get him back to his.”


End file.
